There is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-142693 a technique in which a canister is disposed at an approximately middle position of a rear cross member that connects between rear side members on opposite vehicle body sides. By disposing the canister at an approximately middle position of the rear cross member, vibrations transmitted to the canister are minimized to prevent an absorbent material filled in the canister from being deteriorated by the vibrations.